1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems and methods for call handling, and more particularly to dialog management within a call handling system.
2. Discussion of Background Art
Automated call handling systems, such as Interactive Voice Response (IVR) systems, using Automatic Speech Recognition (ASR) and Text-to-speech (TTS) software are increasingly important tools for providing information and services to contacts in a more cost efficient manner. IVR systems are typically hosted by call centers that enable contacts to interact with corporate databases and services over a telephone using a combination of voice speech signals and telephone button presses. IVR systems are particularly cost effective when a large number of contacts require data or services that are very similar in nature, such as banking account checking, ticket reservations, etc., and thus can be handled in an automated manner often providing a substantial cost savings due to a need for fewer human operators.
However, whenever human operators interact with callers, the dialog between the operator and caller (i.e. contact) may from time to time evolve in an undesirable direction. The operator's mood may change over the time of the call, or over the work day, and the operator may lose their temper due to social or psychological issues. Such effects often have a negative influence on the caller's experience with the call handling system.
Some current techniques touch on this problem. They include: systems which modify “scripts” presented to the operator; detection of emotions in speech signals use acoustic features; using survey-based techniques to train operators in proper behavior; monitoring call number, volume, and distribution in call centers; and manually recording and playing back randomly selected calls. None of these systems however provide the operator or the operator's supervisors with much warning or control when such call begin to or have degraded.
In response to the concerns discussed above, what is needed is a system and method for dialog management that overcomes the problems of the prior art.